Breathe, Baby, Breathe
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: PTSD, Mental Instability. Mix with hot-tempered red-heads and a possessive yet cold unyielding blond who's got a wicked tongue, and you've got yourself just a normal day in Harry Potter's life. Oh..and what's this about a baby? Summary Inside, Rated R
1. Battlefield Memories

**Title: **Breathe, Baby, Breathe

**Pairing: **DMHP, RWHG, GWBZ, PPGG, VCNL, SSLM, Mentions of ADGG

**Rating: **R+

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Comedy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Full Summary: **At the end of their seventh year, Draco and Harry were still enemies, but even the blindest person could see the image of raw want and need in the Silver grey eyes that met Emerald Green on the battlefield after Voldemort was defeated. A soul bond was made, and everyone, except Malfoy and Potter, felt it's power. During the summer before their eighth year and after, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are all sick of the continued fighting and sexual tension between their friends, not to mention the tension between their houses. Even at Hogwarts, where Snape is still recovering and Sirius Black is still at large (but pardoned!), Slytherin and Gryffindor, along with the two House Heads, hatch a plan to get the two Rivals together; Does it work, or will the Snakes and the Lions be forced to admit defeat with these two?

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley; Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini; Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle; Vincent Crabbe (ALIVE!), Neville Longbottom; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy; Mentions of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Regulus Black, James Potter, Lily Potter

**Warnings: **Eighth year fic, Draco(Dom!Draco), Sub!Harry; Mpreg!HarryAndNeville, Mentions and Practices of Abuse, Mentions of Child Rape, Mentions of Adult Rape, Mentions of Torture, Practice of Mind-Invansion (Think I've covered it all; If not, everything NOT covered will most likely be in this story as well).

**Author Note:** Sorry the Summary's so big; I can never do anything small XDDD Uhm, read on! Review and I'll dedicate a full 5,000 word chappie to you! :D :D I do aim big!

Chapter I: Battlefield Memories

(Draco)

At first, Draco hadn't remembered anything pertaining to his own life when he sat in the Manor reading _the Prophet_. Harry-bleeding-Potter made the front page, with a full article about the Deathly Hallows. Appearantly the Man-Who-Lived had snapped the Elder wand and made quite a fuss about it. Reading his statement, though, Draco couldn't be bothered to do anything but agree with him.

"_The Elder wand was more than a myth for the Wizarding world, yeah. But to have that much power in one person's grasp, it's too much. We don't want another dark lord rising, do we?"_

Tossing his paper down, he called a house-elf and requested some old English tea just before his mother came to sit with him.

"Draco, darling," his mother called from the hall, "I really hope you're ready for when your father returns home, Drake."

He shook his head, annoyed; He really just wanted to run away.

Instead, he called out, "Yes, mum. I'm ready for when he returns this afternoon."

"Good, good!" she exclaimed, entering the study with her own cuppa. Her blonde hair was long and much cleaner than during the battle, and it was that thought that sunk him back in time, forcing him to ignore the knowing look from his mother as she simply sat there, sipping her tea.

"_Malfoy!" _

"_What, Potter?" he snapped, spinning to face the man who would soon defeat his Master. Draco didn't know what he expected to see on the other man's face, but it wasn't pain or agony._

"_Malfoy, you need to stay out of the fight," Potter called; Draco scowled, "Darco, please! Stay out of the way, out of the fight!"_

"_What makes you think you can tell me what to do, Potter?" he yelled, marching right up to the raven and wrenching his arm back; his fingers curled into a fist and as his vision went black, his fist launched forward, hoping to come into contact with the shorter man's face. He was disappointed, though, when Potter ducked and only came closer, his fingers wrapped around Draco's wrist. _

"_Draco, please," he whispered, his voice pleading, "Stay out of the fight."_

_It was his pleading that defeated Draco, making it so the blond could hardly breathe as his vision cleared._

"_Alright, Harry," he responded softly, "Alright. I'll stay out of the battle."_

_A tired smile was all he got before Harry's lips were on his own, a moment of spontaneousness neither had thought would happen. They weren't together, and before that kiss, Draco was sure Harry hadn't been gay for anyone. _

_As quickly as the kiss started, it was over and Harry was gone, wands-a-blazin'. It never occurred to him that Harry Potter still had his wand._

A soft cough pulled him from his thoughts and he re-focused his eyes on his mother, who was watching him oddly.

"Draco, love, go lay down for awhile, okay? Then we'll go and get ready for the trial," Narcissa said softly, gesturing to the door. He nodded absently and stood, exiting the room

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

(_July 1998, Day 15)_

It was two months into the summer holidays, and a month before Hogwarts Castle would be fully restored. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sat in the full Wizeganmont court room, both with fear and trepidation on their minds. When Lucius was brought out, many of the room yelled and jeered at him, cameras flashed and people taunted the man. But, Draco was proud to say, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy did nothing but stand tall and proud; Until, that is, Harry Potter entered the courtroom enraged and brandishing his wand to subdue the men and women of the court.

"_Knock it off, or I'll have the fucking Minister ban you from this trial!_" He roared, stunning at least ten people in rapid succession. Draco watched his father gape and snickered.

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid you don't really have that much authority-"

"I'm afraid, Mr Corndello, that I **do** have that much authority," Potter said coldly. The temperature dropped about fourth degrees in the room, "And if you allow your court members to continue egging Mr Malfoy on, I will personally Avada Kedavra your ass so help me Merlin, you'll be wishing Voldemort had never died! Do you hear me?" he growled out, keeping himself squarely in front of the prisoner's cage. Not one person spoke for what felt like hours, until a person cleared their throat and Potter turned, slowly, wand still raised. The person squacked and dove out of the way, making the room erupt in chaos once more.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ Draco heard from the ground. He got up and helped his mother up, only to almost fall down upon seeing Potter's wand pointed at the court faculty.

"People not willing to testify on behalf of or against Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy or Draco Lucius Malfoy, shut the hell up and get the fuck out. Now," people ran. Nobody wanted a cold-hearted, dangerous-wand-waving Saviour on their hands.

Half an hour later, Lucius was dosed with Veritaserum by Potter's own hand, as he didn't trust anyone else to do it for fear of poisoning the Malfoy Patriarch.

"Name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Lucius intoned monotonely.

"Previous views on muggleborns and half-bloods?"

"Filth."

"Current view on muggleborns and half-bloods?"

It took awhile for him to answer, then, "They have as much right to magic as pure-bloods. Just because they come from different cultures does not make them different in their abilities as pure-blooded witches and wizards."

"Did you house the Dark Lord, formerly Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, at your manor?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since the end of my son's fifth year. Roughly two and a half, almost three years."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. Next, Mrs Malfoy," Potter commanded. His voice was still cold, and chilled even Draco's frozen heart. Potter was like a dementor, but Draco didn't mind.

"Name?"

"Narcissa Athena Malfoy nee Black"

"Did you at one time encourage your husband or your son's service to the dark lord?"

"Yes, on both counts. Lucius, because of his status as a spy, and Draco because the Dark Lord pressured him or force him to watch the murder of his family."

"Lucius Malfoy was a spy?"

"Yes."

"For which side?"

"The light."

"Who else knows of this?"

"Severus Tobias Snape, my son Draco, Lucius, myself, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Yourself Mr Potter, my sister Andromeda, and several unnamed members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Are there any documents validating this fact, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Where can they be found?"

"Your godfather, Sirius', house."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. Draco?" Potter called out. Draco rose with a fluidity and moved to simply stand while the other man tipped a spoonful of Veritaserum into his open and waiting mouth.

"Name?"

Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Show your Dark Mark, if you please, Draco."

He scowled but rolled up his sleeve, revealing the horrible blemish to his pale, milky-white left forearm. The room gasped, some pointing out the ugly mark, some shielding their eyes and some even going so far as to place shielding charms over themselves.

"Do you acknowledge the Dark Lord Voldemort as your Lord and Master at this date in time?"

"No."

"What was your reason for joining the Dark Lord?"

"He threatened my family, and my life, if I refused him."

"Did you want to join Voldemort's ranks?"

"No."

"Besides your father, do you know the other spy for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"My godfather and second father figure, Severus Tobias Snape."

"My thanks and deepest apologies for this, Draco," Potter said under his breath sincerely, before turning to the room and ignoring him as he returned to his spot.

"As you can see, the Malfoy family have not only been on the side of the light, but they provided the light with information from within Voldemort's ranks! Yes, Lucius had to do some things to continue spying, and yes, Draco may have tried to commit murder, but can you condemn them for it? Knowing, that Voldemort threatened their very lives, the lives of the only people they had left? Can you sentence two innocent men and a loving, doting mother to Azkaban for crimes that were out of their control?"

"They could have sought out help!"

"Yeah!"

"They could have," Potter thundered, making Lucius cringe, "But chose not to because both Malfoy men are marked and as such, had a role to play that helped us, the light side, defeat Voldemort. You throw them to Azkaban and you'll be no better than Tom Riddle. At least he made sure they were guilty before he murdered his victoms."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Later on, Lucius and Narcissa were in their room as Draco was in his own, writing out an Owl note to Potter.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for what you've done for me and mine. We cannot nor will ever be able to express our sincere gratitude for what you have done. _

_Mother and father expressed a desire to have you over for tea Thursday next at noon. Please Owl in return if you are free._

_Draco_

Signing his name, Draco sighed and sent off his letter with his favourite hawk, Deviant. He laid down on his bed and within minutes, felt himself dropping off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Harry)

_Tea-time, __**Malfoy Manor, **_June 25 1998

Harry stepped up to the warded gate, his Unspeakable's robes hanging perfectly from his short but lithe frame. Tan skin was topped by a thick, messy layer of black tresses and curious green eyes framed by the taut skin. His robes were a simple black with blood-red stripes down the sides. The modern version were similar to the late Potions Master, Severus Snape's teaching robes, which, coincidentally, were also the robes worn by a Master-status holder in the Potions Master/Mistress Guild.

He withdrew his wand from his forearm wand-holster and tapped the gates once, alerting the Malfoy's to his arrival. A house-elf greeted him and Apperated him to the front room, where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy stood, the men with arms crossed over broad chests while Narcissa had a friendly smile on her face. Neither Malfoy male was looking happy to see him; Not at all.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy," he greeted shyly, before turning to Draco and extending his hand, "Draco."

It seemed to Harry that Draco was calculating his response, for a few moments later, the blonde male grasped his hand and gave a healthy pump before releasing with a terse, "Potter."

"Now, now, Draco," Narcissa chided, "He was grown up enough to use your first name. Why not show the same courtesy?"

Lucius scowled; Draco snorted. Harry only shook his head, a smile curling his lips.

"It's fine, Mrs Malfoy. If Draco doesn't wish to use my name, he doesn't have to. By the way, thank you for the invitation for tea," the raven said politely. Narcissa gave a little squeal and latched onto his arm, chattering uselessly as she led him from the room to their Sun room. He glanced back to see the scowling-but-amused faces of both Malfoy men, begging silently for help.

Neither moved.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Draco)

Lucius turned to his son with a raised brow, and saw his son shaking his head.

"I didn't issue an invitation, Draco. Did I?"

"Not at all, father. Mother did, however, and seems quite apt to take care of Potter in our absence."

"Dragon, you know your mother," he smirked as Draco gave a groan, "She'll come find us if we try to run."

"Very well, Father."

…..

The pair found the others in the Sun room, Narcissa chatting with the Man-Who-Lived-Twice about some function or other the Minister was holding in two weeks' time. As they entered, Narcissa looked up and smiled warmly before starting in; Both groaned to themselves and sat opposite the happily chatting pair.

"Lucius, Harry here has invited us to the Minister's court in a few days," Cissa gushed. Lucius only raised a brow at the man in question, who had the gall to look sheepishly back at him.

"I mentioned it and your wife decided she wanted you two to suffer along with me," Potter admitted, earning a playful swat to the back of his head from Narcissa, who scowled.

"I did not, Mr Potter!" she exclaimed. Potter laughed softly, and reached for a scone.

"Of course not, Mrs Malfoy. No, actually, Kingsley wanted me to bring the invitation for him. Since the trials, he's not been getting good reviews. I guess my standing for your family hasn't been taken with good feeling."

"I imagine not," Draco drawled, leaning back into his chair with arms folded over his chest. He scrutinized his former rival, who only flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I told Kings not to worry about it, ya know? He wants you to come to the thing, and he wants you to have fun while there," his nose scrunched, "He invited my muggle relatives, as well, and personally, Mr Malfoy, with your past, I'd gladly let you at them."

"Really? Why is that, Mr Potter?"

"Harry, and what rumours did you hear the first time 'round Voldemort was defeated?"

Draco watched his father straighten himself before he answered, "Harry… We heard you were placed in a loving, caring home with those muggles. You were supposedly pampered and lov-" a snort interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. But what you heard is wrong. I was starved. I was beaten. For the first eleven years of my life, I lived in a small cupboard under the stairs! My first Hogwarts letter was actually addressed to Mr Harry J. Potter, Cupboard under the stairs, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," the brunette spat out, ignoring the gasp of shock from Lady Malfoy, "Each year I came back with bruises I didn't know I was hiding, I was thinner and tanner, weaker. A couple times I came back with broken bones that my magic tried to prevent. Only two summers at the Dursleys, and I swear to Salazar Slytherin AND Godric Gryffindor if you tell anyone, I'll have no quelms about making your family disappear, my uncle raped me. Repeatedly, the entire summer. With Dudley and without. He spent a full month renting me out, as well, to a local club-based place that sold whores and the like."

By the time he was done speaking, Narcissa had dropped her tea cup and scones on her dress, while Lucius was only sitting there calmly as though his family was threatened everyday, and Draco was as wide-eyed as he could ever possibly get. Even a few house-elves were still.

Nobody moved for a full ten minutes afterwards, while Harry simply kept sipping his tea and dipping a half-eaten scone into the liquid.

Then:

"Raped, you say?"

"Yes, sir. I was eleven the first time, the summer back from Hogwarts first year, and fifteen the second. That summer our fifth year, I made my uncle over 25,000 pounds. The business made over 15,000 on me."

"Potter."

"Yes, Draco?"

"How the bloody hell can you sit there so nonchalantly and talk about it like it's nothing?"

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not a girl, I've spent most of my life being chased by a mad man who wanted to kill me as a baby. Does that answer your question?"

"No. Not at all."

Harry only lifted his brow and his tea cup for a toast.

Narcissa fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Harry)

For the next few days, Harry showed up repeatedly at the manner, to which both Harry and Draco found amusing. Narcissa seemed to have taken Harry under her wing, even going so far as to offer him a room at night, close quartered to Draco's.

As it was, on the afternoon before the ball, Narcissa had pulled a promise from him to arrive about two hours early to get ready for the ball. In confidence, he had admitted to being homosexual, to which the Malfoy matriarch had laughed softly and given him a hug, to the bafflement of both Malfoy men.

Because Harry was an Unspeakable, alongside his best friend Hermione, he had to show up in the customary dress-robes. Jet black full wizards robes with his old combat boots and black skinny jeans. His robes were clasped across his chest, and he wore a simple white shirt under the heavy robes. His chest, biceps and shoulders were shown off, while his abs, hips and forearms were shielded from view. His back, however, was outlined in the most perfect way, even Narcissa was drooling.

Narcissa (1) had on an elegant dress in a gentle, deeply blood-red colour. It was floor-length with a short train, and dipped to her mid-back, where it then was laced up with a black cord.

Lucius and Draco both had on similar robes; Lucius had robes that hung from his large frame, inviting the lust-filled glances of woman and men alike to his chest and narrowed hips, all the while accenting his biceps and thighs. Draco's robes were made to show off his chest as well, but drew the eyes a little farther down to his stomach. His hips were accented, with a hint to his biceps, the fabric was cut off from his arms to show his muscled forearms.

Both Malfoy men, once again, gaped at the Saviour as they laid eyes on him, and had to shake their heads to clear their thoughts.

Harry took Narcissa's arm, who giggled, and glanced at the blond men with a, "Ready?" and a loud _crack_ that echoed off the walls. Shrugging, both followed him out.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Draco)

Draco watched the brunette as he was ambused by the Weasley Twins, and their mother and sister. He noted that Ronald and Granger stood off to the side, glancing at their friend with disdain.

"Harry! You never come to Burrow anymore," Ginerva's (*coughsluttycough*) sickenly sweet voice floated over to the trio, all of whom looked amused as the red-head laid her head in a suggestively seductive way on his bicep. They watched as Fred and George and Mrs Weasley all nodded, and as Harry shrugged the bint off in a weary way.

"Fred, George!" they heard, and watched as the man left the two woman in a huff as he laughingly followed the two red-headed men to a corner. Half and hour later, and Harry was back, greeting the Minister and his new wife.

Draco couldn't help but feel a little anxious until he watched Harry gesture over to them. He glanced at his parents and saw their equally mortified expressions as the duo made their way to them. They were, however, interrupted again by Ginerva Weasley.

Harry obviously didn't like it because he snapped, causing half the room to turn to them in surprise.

"Ginny, I told you it's over weeks ago! There's no reason to continue carrying on like this, damn!"

"Bu-"

"No, Ginny," he hissed, shrugging off the Minister's hand as he went to calm the now-ruffled Saviour. Draco scowled as she made a move to touch him again, to which he watched as Harry fingered his wand. The room saw as the she-Weasel paled and back-tracked to where her mother was, glaring daggers at her ex.

The Malfoy family watched as Kingsley bent down his head to whisper something in Harry's ear, and they watched as the blood drained from Harry's face. Their grey/blue eyes watched as Harry took a step away and shook his head, casting a glance full of worry over at them before turning and walking away, obviously muttering to himself.

Draco kept his eyes on Harry's back until he disappeared, but his gaze snapped back to the Minister as he approached, scowling.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco," the man greeted softly, holding out his hand to Draco's father. Lucius took it, hesitantly.

"Minister," he replied.

"Kingsley, please. Harry tells me he's been spending a lot of time over at the Manor?" this was directed at Narcissa, who nodded, albeit a bit weakly.

"Yes, a lot of time," she responded. She shook the man's hand next, before Draco took the hand and pumped forcefully.

As the older adults fell into conversation, his eyes drifted through the crowd to find Potter, and they lit up in delight as they spotted him near Weasley, Ronald and Granger, Hermione. They narrowed quickly, however, when he saw they were arguing.

How he wished he could know what they were saying!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Harry)

"Harry, mate!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head, "Ginny giving you a hard time?"

"Just a little bit, mate," he answered gruffly. He far preferred Narcissa, Lucius AND Draco to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. With a jolt, he wondered how long that had been the case.

"Harry, you know Ginny's not over you. Maybe you should give it another chance?" Hermione hedged awkwardly.

"No, Hermione. She lost that chance when I found her in bed with Dean. And that was **after** I realized I was gay!"

His friends grew a bit angry, to which he shook them off and looked up to find the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy locked onto his emerald greens.

_Huh. Slytherin colours, _his mind mused, _I never realized…_

He was shocked from his thoughts as his vision once more became filled with Red hair and a female form.

"Ginny, I told you no," he growled.

He never saw the narrowed silver eyes, or the angry set of pale rose-red lips. Nor the angry air a certain blond Malfoy heir gave off. Or, the amused glance said blond's parents shared at their sons hostility towards the red-head.

He also never saw the fight coming but come it did.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Draco)

He didn't know why he did it. Honestly, he didn't! He just knew that this new feeling of…jealousy, was it? Yes, Jealousy, was eating him up as he watched the chit throw herself at Harry over and over again.

Drawing himself from his parents and the Minister, all blissfully aware (or so he hoped) as to his intentions, he stalked over to Potter and the Weasley's plus Granger, slid himself between Weasley number seven and Harry, snaked an arm around the man's waist and possessively (but gently, mind you!) pulled the dark haired man down for a rough kiss. A startled gasp gave him the entrance he needed, and he preceded to slide his tongue into the cavern of Harry's mouth, making to trace each small curve and dip into the heated coral. He smirked inwardly at the inhuman shriek of rage, but felt victorious as he felt Harry's hand sliding into his blond locks, his other hand moving to curl into the fabric of his robes, slightly off center and to close to his abdomen.

Yes, he had claimed his mother's friend as his own. Both were slightly aware of a camera flashing, but neither wanted to break apart.

Unfortunately, they were forced apart by a furious Ginerva Molly Weasley.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing to **MY** fiancé, Malfoy?" was shrieked into his ear.

"Excuse me, Weasley?" he retorted coldly, hugging the shorter man tightly to his side. He knew Harry was disoriented, and knew he had developed an odd tick just above his left eye, and his lips were now thin.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy, kissing my fiancé?" the chit demanded again, glaring at him.

"I believe I'm kissing **MY** boyfriend," he growled, half tempted to draw his wand and curse her. Only a gentle squeeze from Harry's hand on his robes, which he still hadn't released, calmed him and settled for a fierce scowl.

"**BOYFRIEND**?" three red-heads yelled, shrieked or otherwise exclaimed.

By this time, the party was ruined and only Hermione Granger, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Kingsley Shacklebolt were amused by the activity.

"Yes, boyfriend, Weasleys. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home and tie him up so he can't leave **our**," he sneered at the Weasley girl, "-bed until I decided to release him. Forgive us," and with that, he pushed past the Weasleys and pulled Harry alongside him, keeping him away from Ginny who made the mistake of reaching out to grab Harry's robe with a furious look on her face.

It appeared Lucius had finally had enough, but he took out his wand and lazily flicked it at her, tying her up and away from Harry as Draco led him away from the group and towards his own parents and the Minister for a quick goodbye before Apperating back to Malfoy Manor.

"_Oof!_ Bloody hell, Draco," Harry yelped. They'd landed in a heap on the floor.

"Mind explaining the kiss and then the act?" the raven asked, once they'd risen from the ground.

Draco turned to him and responded quite coldly, "There is nothing to explain, Potter. Feel free to leave through the front door, and don't return. I'll make sure Mother knows."

With that, he turned away and walked away to Merlin knows where in the manor.

Harry, Draco knew, was left gobsmacked and confused.

Draco didn't see Harry lift a shaking hand to press trembling fingers to swollen lips, nor did he see the lust showing from glazed-over emerald green orbs that watched his back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'**Ello! Avery here! I hope y'all enjoy this! It's a new thing for me, and this is officially the end Author Note! First, I'll start with Narcissa's Dress!**

**= http : / www. 200shop . com / images / 1112 / evening-dresses-050 .jpg **

**Second, to the story title!**

**I chose '**_Battlefield Memories_'** because I wanted to do something as an Eighth year fic that was directly after the war. People always assume the gang went back to Hogwarts, but never did they think about when. Soo… here's a thought; The summer after the war. Classes can still be held in September, with weekend clean up's. A summer of tutelage for the Eighth years, not to mention counceling, and we're good to go! Remember, Harry's dealt with a lot of Trauma, and after the Malfoy's Trial, so is Draco. It's not just every day you get to house a Maniacal Mad Man who calls himself a Dark Lord!**

**But, the tat's nice at least!**

**And yes, I am a self-proclaimed Slytherin! Given the way I've grown up..well… you'd have to learn the Slytherin traits in order to survive.**

**Anyway, back to the story! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Oh, and please review! I've got cookies! And Draco Malfoy!**

**:3**

**Au Revoir!**

**Avery Athena Black**


	2. Love, Hermione

**Title: **Breathe, Baby, Breathe

**Chapter:** Love, Hermione

**Chapter One Summary: **Harry sticks up for the Malfoys in their Trials, gets invited to tea and deals with major drama at a Ministry party-function with an irate red-head and a possessive-blonde.

**Author Note: **_Okay, I'm loving the reviews! I had to re-write this chappie since my comp crashed and I lost my unsaved work. Sorry it's short, btw! _

_In other news, I'm looking for a Voldie(TomRJR)/Harry story with the summary something like __**(**_**Harry gets sick of Dumbledore manipulating his life, so he joins Voldemort)**_ or something like that. I can't remember the title, but it's 14 chappies long and the summary is about Voldemort/Harry being bonded and it's during Harry's 5/6 year, if I'm correct. If you can find me the title, I will dedicate two weeks to compiling the perfect 15,000 word chapter, proofed and edited. ): I honestly can't seem to find this story, even in my favourites, and it's angering me really bad! Boohoohoo! :'( Tear!_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Dear Harry, _

_Ron and I are looking forward to come over to Grimauld Place this Saturday, unless you've got other plans. Ron says Malfoy better not be there, and he wants to talk to you about Ginny. I gave him a talking-to, but you know I can't do much about Ginerva._

_Harry, at the party, Mal-Draco said you were his boyfriend? I thought I'd heard wrong, but with the way he kissed you, it seemed like so much more._

_Love, Hermione_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Hermione,_

_Sure. Feel free to floo over at 2 o'clock Saturday afternoon for tea and biscuits. And no, Malfoy won't be here. He made it obviously clear after we returned to the Manor he had no desire to see me anymore. He kicked me out of the manor._

_Despite being gay, I will give Ginny another chance, if only to get her to shut up. _

_Harry_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Mate,_

_Hermione told me what's going on and I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted at the party. _

_Quidditch on Sunday?_

_Ron_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Harry,_

_Draco said you ran off after the party but didn't tell us why. Dear, what's wrong? Did the Weasley's upset you so?_

_Please, do come back soon, I miss you bunches,_

_Cissa M._

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Mr Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you that I have accepted you into my N.E.W.T.s Advanced Potion's class for this upcoming Term. Please return my Owl no later than August 31, 1998._

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_Potions Master to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Professor Snape,_

_I would be glad to accept my place in your class. Thank you for notifying me of the acceptance, sir._

_Potter_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ron,_

_Sure._

_Harry _

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Cissa,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been around since the party. After we got back, I asked Draco why he kissed me and he all but threw me out, and told me to stay away from the Manor._

_Harry_

_P.S: Ask Lucius if I may buy one of his wonderful white Peacocks off him, please? They're beautiful._

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Potter,_

_Get your arse over here! Mother won't stop whining about how you never see her anymore and I'm tired of hearing it._

_D.L.M_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Draco,_

_I'd rather no appear where I'm not wanted. YOU made it clear to stay away._

_Harry_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Potter,_

_Just like your father; Arrogant, self-ish, unreliable!_

_Professor Snape_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_At least James didn't call my mum a mudblood!_

_H.J.P_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Brat._

_Severus_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione on Saturday at Grimauld Place, a grin on his lips until he stepped through the threshold at 2:01pm. Looking at their grim faces, his grin slipped off his face and he fell into a couch, looking at the pair who sat opposite him.

"What's wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Ginny," Ron replied, "She's gone off the handle, mate."

"She's decided to….forcefully bond you against your will to her as her sex-slave, Harry," Hermione sighed, wringing her hands in her lap.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head, "No! She can't do that, can she? I mean, it's not legal!"

"She disappeared right after the party, nobody can find her."

"This…"

"Isn't good, we know," Hermione said gently, in her placating way.

"But, how did you guys find this out?"

"Appearantly, she's been planning it for months," the red-head responded, "She had it all written down and everything, mate. If she goes through with it, it'll be an unbreakable bond for life, until **she** dies."

All Harry could do was run his fingers through his abnormally but inherited messy hair.

The two thirds of the trio stayed a bit longer before flooing back to their flat in Diagon Alley, leaving Harry to his own devices. It was about two house later before the floo activated and the green head of Lucius Malfoy yelled, "POTTER!" into his living room twice before he heard the man from upstairs in Sirius' old room. He thundered down the stairs and tripped down the last two stairs, landing on his chest roughly.

He groaned, pushing himself off the ground, "Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"Get over here. NOW!"

"Yes, sir," he groaned again, wanting nothing more than to bang his head against the floor.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Twenty minutes later, he was sitting next to Narcissa and Lucius, talking when Draco walked in and froze at the sight.

"Ah, Draco. Come, join us," Lucius' voice said. The blonde man seemed hesitant to do so, but slid next to his Mother, avoiding Harry at all costs.

"Lucius, what am I going to do? If Ginerva succeeds-"

"She won't, Potter," Lucius assured him, once he'd handed a brandy glass to his son, "She can't perform the correct binding circle needed to do that. It's not only illegal, but few books have a full ritual written down."

"She's cunning, sly, much like a Slytherin, Lucius. If she wants it bad enough, she won't ask. She'll just take it," the brunette murmured into his tea. Narcissa only patted his arm gently and sighed.

"We'll protect you, Harry."

"Thanks, Cissa. Well, I better get going. I've got some business to get taken care of before that crazy bint decides to do the ritual today."

With that, Harry stood up and, still avoiding Draco, walked from the room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys like this chappie! :D I know I enjoyed writing it! Please, review, review, review! Feel free to ask all the questions you want!

Also, for the Author Note above, if you find the title, PLEASE INBOX IT TO ME! :D :D

Gratzi!

Au revoir!

Athena


	3. Back to Hogwarts!

**Author: **Avery Athena Black

**Title: **Breathe, Baby, Breathe

**Rating [Chapter]: K+**

**Warning: **Will contain slightly altered scenes/lines from Philosophers Stone (Draco's view). Minor Lemon (unmarked).

**Chapter Summary: **Chapter Two: _Harry exchanges letters with his friends and others, and ends up going back to Malfoy Manor to spend time with Narcissa. In the end, he also sees Draco and spends some awkward time with the youngest Malfoy as well. _

**Author Note: **Sorry for the ranting. It just needed to happen. Also, Sorry for the interlude Update, but it's been hectic since last time. Thanks to all the reviewers (Yes, MiladyRedeem and SconeQueue included!) who support this fic. I know it needs editing, but hopefully in the future, my chappies will be tuned better to suit the needs of the audience.

**DISCLAIMER: **No money is being made off this fic; I am not the Genius who Chose these amazing characters or whatnot.

Chapter 3: What Do I Really Want?

[Draco*]

The blonde had, since he'd last seen Potter, contemplated his life. From first year onwards, at least.

_Diagon Alley, 199; Madam Malkins_

_Draco stood proudly in front of the mirror as the Woman took his measurements and magically altered his new school robes. His mother sat at the small vanity a few feet behind, watching with tears sparkling in her eyes as her baby was fitted. _

_As the blonde boy admired himself, he strained his ears as he listened to Madam Malkin go see to the new customer._

_Both Malfoy's were silent as the new boy was led back, and at once Draco was disgusted. He glanced at the boy._

_Shabby clothes, un-tamed hair and a shy gaze made Draco's heart stop when he finally glanced up at the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Hogwarts, dear?" Malkin had asked softly. She interrupted the dark haired boy when he began to speak, "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted right now, in fact."_

_Draco pretended not to notice the other boy as he was set on a stool right next to him, and the shop-owner began to fit him._

_Glancing over to the emerald eyed boy, he spoke, "Hello. Hogwarts, too?"_

"_Yes," came the shy reply. Draco's brow had furrowed, confused before he thought to impress the younger boy. Thinking back in future years (_present time, at least_), he wasn't sure this was the right move._

"_My father's next door buying my books, and soon mother and I will go to look at the wands," he directed the dark haired boy's attention to his mother, who smiled thinly, before he spoke again, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

_The young blond watched as his potential friend seemed to look lost for a moment, and he pressed on, "Have _you_ got your own broom?"_

"_No," the same shy reply. Draco became slightly agitated._

"_Play Quidditch at all?"_

_The boy seemed confused as he answered again, "No."_

"I_ do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" _

"_No," came the stumped reply. Draco began to wonder if this boy was muggleborn…_

"_Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco heard a sort of grunted reply, before looking out a window and letting out a gasp._

"_I say, look at that man!" _

_The boy glanced over and Draco watched as his face lit up, "That's Hagrid, He works at Hogwarts."_

"_Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"_

_To this, Draco watched the boy stiffen, "He's the gamekeeper."_

"_Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ – Lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunks, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed!"_

_He lost all hope of gaining a new friend when the boy answered him coldly, "I think he's brilliant."_

_He didn't know the difference between snobbish or normal at 11, so he had no reason to frown when he answered, quite rudely, "Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"_

"_They're dead," the smaller boy whispered, losing all his ire._

"_Oh, sorry," Draco scowled, "But they were our kind, weren't they?"_

"_They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."_

"_I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding famailies. What's your surname anyway?"_

_Just as the boy was about to answer, Malkin interrupted, "That's it, dear. You're all done," the boy smiled tightly and hopped down, not bother to give Draco an answer. _

"_Well, I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," he drawled. He didn't bother watching the other boy leave, too immersed again in his own robe fittings._

Present Time

Draco was shook from his thoughts when the door to his private study was opened and his father entered, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Father?"

"I need help planning, Draco," Lucius began, holding out the roses. Each was a different shade of white to a deep blood read, with small dots of ever-changing colours. Draco only sighed and received a glare for it.

"Yes, father. Now, what did you do to piss Mother off?"

"Nothing –" a snort, "Nothing bad, at least. I ."

Now, it was one thing to see Lucius nervous about his wife. It was quite another to see him blushing and speaking so fast Draco could only get '**broken**' and **'vase**' out of the entire sentence. He chuckled softly at his father.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

….

…..

…

….

…

_4 hours later_

"_LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" _Draco heard his mother screech. Madly laughing to himself, he felt for his father as he heard a low yelp and then a pained groan.

"_YOU BROKE MY VASE! MY FAVOURITE VASE!"_

"But, dearest, it's replaceable and can be magicked-"

"_I TOLD YOU THREE DAYS AGO TO BE CAREFUL WITH MY MOTHERS VASE, LUCIUS!"_

"Y-yes, Dearest," the man stuttered. Draco sniggered to himself, laughing at his father's predicament.

As promised, a flower and a note popped up with a soft Phoenix trill, making the argument stop. Draco could only see his mother's reaction to the words.

"Draco!"

He groaned. A voice he hadn't heard since the trials.

"Blaise."

"I need help," the darker man admitted.

"With?"

As soon as he asked, he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Turns out, Blaise was going to once again prove him right.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Grimauld Place, three days later_

_[Harry]_

Harry was in the kitchen babysitting his godson (Well, technically, his legally adopted son) as he did the dishes. Teddy's toys were floating around and the little boy was giggling in happiness, his hair and eyes perfectly matching Harry's own.

Hearing the ding of the floo go off, he ruffled the boy's hair and went to answer.

"Zabini?"

"Harry!" the man exclaimed. "How are you, Harry? Haven't seen you since the trials!"

_I was avoiding all things Slytherin, _Harry mused as he let the other man through. Blaise stepped through happily and Harry gestured to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, my godson's here until later this evening. His grandmother had to go to St. Mungo's for a check-up with her husband," Harry explained, leaning to pick up his little cub.

"C'mon, cub. Time for a nappie," the boy squealed, clinging to his godfather, who grinned and took him upstairs.

"I'll be right back, Blaise," he called down the stairs. Blaise only nodded and replied with a soft, "It's fine, Harry."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Hermione-"

"No, Ronald!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But why?" the redhead whined.

"I said no, Ronald Weasley," the brunette witch glared at him. They were sitting at a Wizarding food shop in Rome, Italy, when they saw a cousin of Draco Malfoy's. The woman scowled at them and turned her nose up at Hermione, which only irritated the bright witch even more.

"But-!"

"Not another word, Ronald!" she hissed angrily.

The man pouted petulantly.

"Fine."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**[Harry]**

Viktor Krum didn't often make trips to England, but when he did, he always chose to see Harry Potter. Very few people knew why, and many figured they had a scandalous affair going on, which Viktor laughed at all the time.

To the people, their anniversary was June third, their first date was a muggle movie and a French dish. They lived (not) in a Russian hut out in the Alps. They had a dog named Russet (this was true, but the general people did not need to know) that they bought for their six month anniversary. Also, they'd been together since after Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Of course, when people met the couple together in public, anyone who wasn't blind to fame could see they were nothing but close friends. They didn't hold hands, the 'anniversary' was the day they decided to go to a fellow friend's favourite team's World Cup Qualifying Match, and the hut was just somewhere they vacationed together when Viktor was on his pre-season relaxation kick. The dog, while a true factor, was NOT for their sixth anniversary, simply something both had wanted at the same time the first time they'd run into each other after the Tri-Wizard Competition.

The first day **was** a bit tricky to deny, because it had been the first failed attempt at a relationship between the two Seekers, after which they had kissed but felt nothing but awkwardness. Then and there, the two decided they were better as friends and nothing more.

And as the Bulgarian stepped into Grimauld Place, shouting, " 'Arry!" and locked the door behind him, he wasn't surprised to find no answer and simply went to make himself a late lunch.

Two hours later, Harry entered the kitchen with a warm smile on his lips at his friend.

"Hi, Viktor. You didn't tell me you were coming today?"

The older man snorted and stood up, reaching to pull the younger man into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

And that was the scene Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy walked into, along with Andromeda Tonks and her Husband, Ted. Not to mention Neville and Luna Longbottom and Deam and Seamus Thomas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**[Draco]**

Draco could not believe his eyes.

Harry Potter and Viktor Krum, in an intimate-looking hug?

He'd thought the _Prophet_ had only printed a bunch of lies and such.

Someone coughed, to alert the couple they were there, which earned a soft groan from the shorter, more feminine-looking brunette as the pair broke apart.

"Viktor, you remember Hermione and Ron? Oh, and Dean and Seamus! The blondes are, of course, the Malfoys…"

Krum laughed and pulled the younger man into another hug, before ruffling his hair.

"Yes, yes. I remember dem vell, 'Arry. Danke," The Bulgarian beamed at the crowd, before rushing forth to pull Hermione, then Ron into quick hugs.

"Viktor!" Hermione squealed, "Harry didn't tell us you were coming!"

The man grinned, "I vasn't planning to come 'ere so soon, Her-mi-own-innie. I just 'ad to see 'ow 'Arry vas doing in my absence."

"He's been fine," Draco responded, mentally gritting his teeth. He wasn't going to deny his attraction to the smaller man, and he certainly wouldn't act on said attraction, but _damnit_! Did everyone have to throw themselves at what he wanted as his own?

_Remember, Draco, you threw him out. YOU said the kiss was nothing, _his subconscious murmured softly, _You told him it meant nothing…_

Okay, so maybe he was wrong. The kiss had been bloody fantastic and he wanted a repeat. Several repeats, in fact.

Hell, he wouldn't be adverse to a few shags either, or a life-long relationship.

**Fuck.**

He felt a bit faint at this internal revelation, but he forced himself to continue standing.

Stupid, he knew, but it appeared that Potter preferred mentally strong and physically attractive males to court him rather than men who were weak at the drop of a thought inside their own mind. So, he would play at the strong, self-supporting male if it meant he'd get his prize.

Merlin!

He had to get a grip on himself. Potter wasn't a shiny new toy, for Salazar's sake!

"…ry vill be spending a few veek vith me in ze Alps, no?"

"Of course, Viktor. You know I can't stay away from our puppy," Harry beamed up at the taller man, who smiled indulgently at him.

"I know, Russet 'as missed you, 'Arry."

"I know. I've just been swamped here, and it's been around two months since you allowed her to stay here instead of the team," Potter gave a pretty pout, Draco noticed, as he glanced up at Viktor Krum again.

Draco, as he watched, narrowed his eyes at the stance.

For not being a couple, Harry Potter was pressed quite intimately against Krum's side; His groin was level to Krum's hip, the older man's leg pressed between Harry's thighs, while his arm was wrapped around the green eyed man's shoulders. Harry's left arm was curled into the fabric of Krum's skin-tight shirt, just below his pectoral muscles, and his head rested against the man's shoulder. If anyone else noticed the slight bulge in Krum's jeans, nobody spoke about it.

The look his father threw him let him know Lucius had indeed noticed Draco's attraction to Harry, Draco's possessiveness towards the man, and his anger at both Ginerva and Viktor for staking claims on the man when he so obviously belonged to Draco.

"…ould get going. Russy's going to miss you if you stay over tonight," Harry was saying softly, "Remember to give her my love, Viktor. Oh! And don't choose a breeder until I get there!"

"Ov course, my 'Arry. I von't choose vithout you!" the man proclaimed, before stepping through the floo.

"Harry, dear," Narcissa sat herself at the table, "How long have you known Mr Krum?"

"Fourth year, the Tri-Wizard tournament," he flashed her a grin, "We spent some time together when Hermione was busy and Ron was a prat to me. He, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory decided to tutor me for the thing, but it always ended in disagreements and the like, so I was stuck learning from Barty Crouch, Jr."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

September 1, 1998

[Draco]

Draco sat between Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Goyle. Two on each side.

He mentally groaned. Since going to Potter's abode two nights before, he had had a constant raging hard-on that just _wouldn't bloody go away!_ So he'd taken to making the odd trip or two to the loo, where he'd wanked off furiously. He knew it was only his reaction to his possessiveness to Potter, but enough was fucking enough already!

As it was, he was currently throbbing and he had to suppress a moan any time Pansy moved on his lap, her arms looped around his neck. No doubt she felt him against her arse. Her legs were in Blaise's lap, and he knew she definitely felt Blaise's hard-on as well. Hell, even Theo had one at the moment.

"Pans, I love you, I really do, but I have to go the loo. Please, for Salazar's sake, MOVE!" Draco couldn't take it anymore. Without waiting an answer, he shoved Pansy to Blaise's lap, and stood. He then rushed to the loo where he locked the door and undid his belt, then his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles. He slid his hands into his boxers and curled icy fingers around his own erection, letting out a soft groan at the contact.

Gently squeazing his cock, he began at a low pace, biting his lip. Each stroke became firmer and a bit rougher than the last, until he was rubbing his thumb against the slit that had a bead of pre-cum gathered there. He spread the fluid along his shaft, the fore-skin being pulled back from the strength of his thrusting against his fist.

All too soon, to the mental vision of shaggy black hair and vibrant green eyes, he was grunting and groaning deeply in the back of his throat Potter's first name as a steady, thick stream of his seed was ejaculated from his cock.

Done, he cast a breathless wandless charm to clean himself and his clothes, then unlocked the door and went to a free compartment.

He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"**Fuck!**"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

[Harry]

Harry sat with his friends, writing a letter to Narcissa. Both Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken a word about Viktor since the day they'd interrupted whatever would have happened. He gave an internal snort. Viktor was just being a friend, he supposed, as he dipped his quill into his inkpot.

'_Narcissa,_

_I know it's been a couple days, but I miss you and Lucius and the Manor. For all the times I've been at Hogwarts, and no matter how many times I'll remember Sirius at Grimauld Place, I can't stay here. It haunts me, being in this place where my Godfather was imprisoned…_

_Please let me know when and if I may come by for Yule._

_Love,_

_Harry.'_

He got the letter to his beloved Hedwig, smiling at her as he stroked a her wing gently.

"Take your time, Hed. It's not that important."

She hooted softly and nipped at his finger affectionately before taking to the air. Harry watched her until she disappeared.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

[That Night; Draco]

A blonde head tossed from side to side every few minutes as he dreamt, his face screwed up in pleasure or pain, a nightmare or dream, it was impossible to tell.

_Draco hovered over the dark haired male, growling low in his throat as he rocked his hips against the other, his sex thrusting deeply into the man below him. Wide green eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, watched him while the other boy moaned and gasped. It wasn't anything new to Draco, the Saviour clinging to his biceps and his breaths coming in quick, soft pants. _

_His words were nearly incoherent, "P-please…Draco…uhgn! More!..." _

_Each thrust was fast, rough, the thick tip of his cock rubbing fiercly against his lover's prostrate. The corded muscles of his back rippled with each powerful movement, tensing when he reached his peak just before his littler lover did. He groaned out, the sound mixed with the loud whimpers and gasps of the man below him._

"_Harry!"_

"Harry!" he sat up, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, he spent a few moment gasping in large amounts of air until he got his breathing under control.

Groaning, the Malfoy heir covered his face with his palms and thumped back against his pillows.

"_Oh Merlin!"_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Homosexuality is god's way of insuring that the truly gifted aren't burdened with children. Sam Austin_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

September Seventh, 1998

Severus Snape wasn't usually involved in his student's love lives, but for his godson, he would involve himself.

So, during a potions class, he, instead of belittling Potter, went and belittled Longbottom instead.

It earned Potter a detention, Longbottom a round of tears, and three people getting their noses broken, Severus included.

_Damn Gryffindors!_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_End Note!_

_I've got a plan set out for this story, but it seems it just won't do what I want. So, you've got about 3,150 words (excluding Author Notes Top/Bottom), which equals 9-10 pages on Word._

_I hope you guys enjoy this chappie, and please! Review! It makes my day when you say something nice to me!_

_Love,_

_Athena_


	4. Author's Update NEW

_July Thirty-First, 2012_

_5:55pm CST_

_USA, Mid-West Region, WI, County and City Disclosed to the Public Audience._

**Author's Notice!**

Hey, guise. :3

I'm back, but only for a bit.

Just to let you know, ALL my stories are being updated. Like, taken down, ripped and shredded apart and completely renovated.

I have, finally, found a muse willing to flood me with Idea's, and I plan to use it. However, just so you know, the prologues will be a bit different than what you're used to with my writing style.

Not only is every new, and different, but it's better too!

And, of course, I am open to taking/accepting challenges and suggestions.

**To All My Flamers: **

I don't care what you think about my stories. I got permission to take some of them over and adopt them. Well, guess what? With adoption, comes a new style. Over the last few months, I've been developing my style even more, and while I'm still not where I'd like to be, I'm better.

Remember, I don't aim to please you.

**To The Admins: **

If you're reading any of my stories, what do you think? Too smutty, or not smutty enough?

**Fellow Writers of Fan Fiction Dot Net:**

Reading your stories has completely given me the chance I needed to see how I have to change my style. I've read stories I don't really like, I've read stories I absolutely Love, I've read stories with nothing but flames, and I've read stories with nothing but good compliments. And, we all know real life rears it's ugly head and decides to get in the way, right? Yeah, I know it sucks when all you want to do is sit and write.

**To the people who can't stand Dominance and submission, the NATURAL ORDER, NOT BDSM:**

In a couple, there is ALWAYS one Dominant, and one Submissive partner. ALWAYS. The man and the woman, in a mixed couple. In a same sex couple, the more Dominant partner is usually bigger, broader, a more assertive personality and more strong willed. The submissive is usually smaller, more fragile [NOT weak], and very much wanting nothing more than to make their partner happy. But, no matter. Just…. If you cannot stand my style of writing, DON'T READ IT. XD

_**Alright, I'm done for now. Within a month, the stories will all have at least five new chapters. Be warned, I am taking down some stories until after the New Year and they will NOT be posted until I have them finished. For a complete list of these stories, please check my profile anytime after August 4**__**th**__**, which is when I'll have more time to update my profile.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has stood by me with kind and comforting words. Nothing warms my heart more than a message saying I've done a good job, and honestly, you guys, I've cried because of how many people support me. But, it's been happy tears. **_

_**Au Revoir mon amis,**_

_**Lightning Bolt Scars And Me**_

[[ Soon to be changed to RoseThorns. ]]


End file.
